Chico Malo
by LittleGrayPony
Summary: Mi primer KOGAN Advertencias: Slash, SMUT


**_¡Hola!_**

**_Creo que he estado muy ausente, pero aquí me reporto con ustedes con esta historia y otras más para que no piensen que me olvido de todos ustedes._**

**_Este es mi primer Kogan :D que es totalmente dedicado a RusherloveKogan que me dijo que si escribía Kogan el universo ya no estaría en mi contra XD ¡Escuchas universo, ya no debes estar en mi contra… ya escribí el Kogan! Y a Just Kogan que aunque sé que no leerá esto, ella es una gran persona para mí… y siento mucho que se haya dado de baja en FF._**

**_Espero que disfruten en leerlo, tanto como yo al escribirlo y no me hago responsable de posibles orgasmos imaginarios, empapadas, ganas de un faje, etc, etc. Okno, eso no XD Solo disfruten leyendo…_**

* * *

**"Chico malo"**

* * *

Un castaño pálido estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama con su pijama puesta, esperando a que un chico vestido completamente de negro entrara en la habitación que compartían. Sentía como la sangre se iba directo a su ingle de tan solo recordar las imágenes de esa tarde. Haber visto a Kendall comportarse como un completo chico malo lo había puesto a mil. Siempre le había encantado la actitud, a veces, prepotente del rubio y un tanto mandona.

Pero que él rompiera los límites era más allá de todas las fantasías del pálido. Cuando el rubio salió de la oficina de Gustavo con esa aura de malicia, jurado que había utilizado de sanitario su oficina, creyó que ahí mismo le daría un orgasmo.

Ahora estaba esperando para castigar a su chico malo, porque se había portado muy, muy, muy mal. Logan le enseñaría al rubio como se les castiga a los chicos malos para que se comporten. Esa era la idea que lo tenía despierto a estas horas, no era tan tarde pero el día había sido agotador; siempre es agotador cuando Griffin hace una visita a Roque Records.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un algo agitado rubio vestido de negro. Logan se puso de pie rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre los labios del rubio, acorralándole contra la puerta. Con una mano a ciegas echó el cerrojo, lo condujo a la cama que le pertenecía al pálido entre saltos y trompicones. El pálido cayó sobre el rubio, y se separo a penas de sus labios para verle directo a los ojos.

―Has sido un chico muy malo, y tienes que ser castigado―jadeo contra sus labios por la falta de aire después de aquel apasionado beso, se sentó a horcadas sobre las caderas del rubio. Atacó sus labios nuevamente en un beso aún más salvaje que el anterior.

Aprisionó sus manos contra el colchón por arriba de su cabeza, tomo ambas muñecas con una sola mano y estiró la otra para tomar un par de esposas que había conseguido luego de salir de Roque Records. Esposó una de las muñecas de Kendall a una de las esquinas de la cama, y luego esposo la otra muñeca a la otra esquina. El rubio se removió bajo él cuando sintió algo aprisionando sus manos.

― ¿Q-qué ha-aces? ―preguntó agitado, separándose de los labios de su amigo. Ladeo su cabeza un poco para poder ver sus muñecas esposadas, una a cada esquina cama.

―Necesitas un castigo Kendall―respondió con una voz ronca por la excitación.

Tomo la punta de la camisa negra de Kendall y jaló fuerte, dos partes quedaron a los lados del rubio dejando su torso desnudo. Logan comenzó a besar la barbilla del rubio bajando hacia su cuello. Bajó al pecho de su amigo, aprisiono uno de los pezones alternando entre lamer y succionar. Los gemidos del ojiverde aumentaban conforme Logan cambiaba de pezón a pezón. Mordió un poco fuerte uno de ellos haciendo que Kendall pegara un grito de dolor más que de placer.

Bajo sus manos al cinturón de Kendall y lo desabrochó, lo mismo que el botón. Comenzó a bajar lentamente el pantalón del rubio, lo sacó completamente y subió para besarle en los labios. Se separó nuevamente de Kendall y sacó su propia camisa por sus hombros. Se deshizo de la última prenda que le quedaba dejándolo completamente desnudo antes su oscura vista.

―Por favor―rogó el ojiverde, al ver que al pálido tan quieto.

― ¿Por favor qué? ―pregunto el castaño.

―Fo-follame Loggie, follame te lo pido―balbuceó con la voz casi estrangulada, Ya no tenía sangre en el cerebro para pensar, toda estaba concentrada en su grande e hinchado pene que rogaba por un alivio.

Logan puso su mano alrededor del miembro de Kendall y comenzó a bombear lentamente, tan lento que enloquecía al rubio. Bajo sus labios hasta él y beso la punta con sumo cuidado, después de todo era una tortura o eso pretendía ser, dio un lento pero largo lametazo con su lengua pequeña y rosada desde la base hasta la punta. Dirigió su vista a Kendall para verlo directamente a los ojos, mientras seguir con el mismo movimiento, lentos y largo lametazos. Abrió sus finos y delgados labios, y se metió el pene del rubio en la boca. Lo acariciaba con la lengua, tratando de abarcar toda la carne posible dentro de su boca mientras lo saca y lo metía.

Los ojos del rubio estaba vidriosos, su cara roja y una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a verse en su frente… causados por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía para no correrse de tan solo ver a su pequeño geniecillo haciéndole una mamada. Le costaba tanto respirar que dudo en algún momento si realmente lo hacía o había dejado de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo atrás. No dejaba de gemir cada vez que Logan aumentaba la velocidad en que metía y sacaba el pene de su boca.

―L-log… Ugh… Log-gie… Oh Dios, sí―gemía Kendall, mientras Logan seguía con su trabajo sucio. No quería terminar en la boca del pequeño, pero el excelente trabajo de su amigo le estaba ganando a su esfuerzo. Sintió los espasmos en su cuerpo, su vientre bajo se tensó y dejo salir un caliente chorro de leche dentro de la boca del pálido.

Vio a Logan que estaba tragando cada gota de sus pequeños Kendall, deseaba tocarlo, besarlo. Pero esas malditas esposas se lo impedían. Jaló con fuerza, queriendo haber tenido la suficiente como para romper el metal… pero no la tuvo.

Logan se cernió sobre Kendall de nuevo y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Era un beso dulce, apasionado y con sabor a sexo. Definitivamente tenía sabor a sexo, pero no importaba mientras fuera un beso de su pequeño. El más bajito rebusco algo entre las almohadas sin separarse de los labios de su amigo, abrió las esposas de Kendall y él automáticamente puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del pálido.

― ¿Aprendiste… tú… lección? ―dijo entre besos Logan

Kendall se separó de él y se lo quedo viendo directo a los ojos, una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios.

―No lo sé―respondió con voz sensual―, me gusta ser un chico malo. Y más me gustan tus castigos.

―Eres mi chico malo y por eso te amo―Logan sonrió contra sus labios y le planto un beso.

Bueno, lo que paso después… ya no fue un castigo.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Creo que es más una Viñeta que un One-Shot... A mí me gusto**_

_**Diganme que les pareció, si necesito mejorar en la parte Sexy ._. o les gusto ¡QUÉ SE YO!**_

_**Si dejan un review un duende mágico les regalara una olla de oro :D  
De ante mano, gracias a todos los que me dejen review.**_

**_Besos_**

**LittleGrayPony**


End file.
